El adivinador de papel
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Misaki se queda hasta tarde en la escuela por cumplir con sus deberes de presidenta. Shizuko y Sakura llegan con un adivinador  de papel y la convencen de jugar con él. La gran pregunta al adivinador es ¡¿con quién me casare!. Pésimo summary sorry! lean!


**Hola, acá incursiono en el fandom de Maid sama con este corto oneshot que se me ocurrió viendo Hey Arnold. Me encanta esta serie y lástima que no hay tantos fics de ella, pero bueno acá dejo mi contribución espero que les guste.**

**Como bien saben, los personajes de Maid sama no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo mangaka. Le debo mi respeto al autor =)**

**El adivinador de papel**

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y todavía la presidenta del concejo seguía en la escuela, resolviendo todo tipo de problemas y leyendo informes de sus compañeros sobre los pormenores de la institución. Aparte de ella, había pocos estudiantes repartidos alrededor de la institución haciendo diversas actividades; incluso el joven Usui estaba en la azotea de la escuela pasando el rato mientras esperaba que la presidenta terminara su ardua labor.

Luego de un rato, Misaki terminó de resolver todas las tareas pendientes, y reposó su cabeza en el escritorio. Estaba muy cansada, en los últimos días había tenido que extender sus turnos en el cafetín ya que unas cuantas habían pedido vacaciones y a ella le tocaba trabajar más para sustituirlas; sin embargo, la gerente le pagaba más por su esfuerzo, así que sacaba algo bueno de tanto desgaste.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida si no era porque sus más cercanas amigas: Shizuko y Sakura; entraron corriendo al salón donde estaba Misaki llamándola de forma persistente.

—¡Misa-chan! —la llamó Sakura emocionada.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Te hirieron? —preguntó Misaki preocupada.

—¡No Misa-chan! Mira lo que hicimos Shizuko y yo —dijo la chica mostrándole un adivinador de papel.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la presidenta al ver un extraño origami de papel en las manos de su amiga.

—Es un adivinador de papel, en él están los nombres de los estudiantes a quienes tratamos más. Tienes que decirnos un número y luego escoger un color y sabrás con quién te casarás en el futuro —respondió la chica de lentes.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si apenas estamos en la escuela! ¿En eso se pasaron toda la tarde? —las sermoneó Misaki.

—Es que estábamos aburridas y decidimos que sería divertido. ¿Quieres ser la primera en intentarlo Misaki? —preguntó Sakura emocionada.

—No creo Sakura, estoy algo cansada y me quiero ir a mi casa. Si quieres lo jugamos mañana ¿te parece? —respondió la presidenta luego de soltar un bostezo.

—No tardará mucho tiempo, además ¿no te intriga saber con quién te casarás? —habló Shizuko intentando convencer a la maid.

—Pero eso es sólo un juego. No quiere decir nada, pero si es importante para ustedes lo haré —aceptó resignada Misaki mientras las otras chicas se alegraba y Sakura se acercaba con el adivinador entre los dedos.

—Bien, Misa-chan, esto es fácil. Dime tu número preferido —dijo Sakura.

—Eh, no tengo, en realidad puede ser cualquiera —dijo la presidenta.

—¡Oh vamos Misa-chan! Dime un número —insistió la chica con ternura haciendo que Misaki respondiera resignada.

—Bueno, escojo el cinco.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco —contó por debajito Sakura mientras movía los dedos en el adivinador.

Luego que terminó le mostró a Misaki los colores que quedaron preseleccionados y le dijo que escogiera entre uno de ellos. Los colores eran: rojo, amarillo, violeta y negro. La presidenta sin mucho ánimo escogió el primero que vio; es decir el amarillol. Sakura le pasó el adivinador a Shizuko para que le leyera el resultado a Misaki.

—Misaki, te casarás con... —hizo pausa para dejar el suspenso mientras sonidos de tambores sonaban y Misaki la veía fijamente. Luego de unos segundos dijo—. Usui Takumi de la clase de al lado.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó la chica a los cuatro vientos totalmente en shock. De todos los tipos que habían en la escuela tenía que ser su acosador personal, estaba totalmente molesta.

—¡Shizuko, Sakura, exijo otra ronda más! —ordenó Misaki.

—Pero… —ambas contestaron con inseguridad.

—Vamos, soy la presidenta, tómenlo como una orden.

—Está bien —asintieron ambas chicas.

Volvieron a repetir la ronda con el adivinador de papel, Misaki había escogido el color ocho y el color gris. Volvió a salirle el mismo nombre que no quería: Usui Takumi. Hizo varias rondas más pero en todas le salía lo mismo a la pobre presidenta mientras un apuesto rubio escuchaba a escondidas. Finalmente a la presidenta se le hizo tarde y tuvo que irse a su casa acompañando a las chicas hasta el metro. Shizuko y Sakura la despidieron para luego encontrarse con alguien más.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Hubieses visto su actitud, pobre Misa-chan. Espero que la cuides bien, aunque no entiendo para que querías que hiciéramos eso —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad al recién llegado.

—Eso te lo diré después Sakura-chan, ahora tengo que irme. Gracias por su ayuda chicas —las despidió el joven Takumi mientras reía por lo bajo imaginándose la cara de su maid ante las respuestas del inofensivo adivinador de papel.

—Lo mejor del caso es que… mañana es el día especial del matrimonio en el cafetín, nos vamos a divertir bastante presidenta —susurraba el chico rubio perdiéndose en su mente al imaginarse una foto de él vestido de traje junto a Misaki vestida de novia, un momento que sólo podría atesorarse en una hermosa foto.

**Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de oneshot jeje. Recibo todo tipo de reviews ya sean tomatazos, halagos, críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte ligeras xD un kiss! Gracias por leerme =)**


End file.
